Entre paredes de vidro
by Thata Martins
Summary: Fic curta sobre o final do episódio 6 da primeira temporada, Countrycide. Gwen/Owen. Conteúdo adulto.


**Janeiro de 2010.**

**Resumo:** Fic curta sobre o final do episódio 6 da primeira temporada, Countrycide. Gwen/Owen. Conteúdo adulto.

**Beta:** Sem beta. Os erros são só meus.

**Advertências:** Cena de sexo.

**NOTA:** As falas em itálico são trechos retirados do final do episódio.

* * *

_Para Galatea.  
Feliz Aniversário, amor._

_

* * *

  
_

**Entre paredes de vidro**

_ - Eu tinha um bom trabalho antes disso. Achava que em um ano ou dois, talvez um bebê. Rhys seria um bom pai, eu poderia tentar um cargo administrativo e... Bom, tudo estava se encaixando no lugar... _

A dor. A dor dos projetos futuros despedaçados. O vazio que eles deixaram, por ela saber que não voltaria atrás, que não os alcançaria novamente. Que sequer os almejaria mais.

_- E então encontrei meu destino. Todas essas coisas... Todas essas coisas me fizeram mudar. Mudar o jeito que eu vejo o mundo. _

Ela fez uma pausa, olhando a vista da janela com pesar, pensando nos milhões de pessoas lá embaixo que não faziam ideia do que as rodeavam, como ela não sabia antes de se deparar com a divisão Torchwood.

_- E não posso compartilhá-las com ninguém._

Dor. Nada além de dor. De sofrimento. De arrependimento por ter sido tão curiosa e destruído qualquer futuro normal que pudesse ter.

Owen chegou perto dela, seu cheiro a invadindo, entorpecendo, fazendo com que fechasse os olhos. As mãos em sua cintura, tentando passar qualquer tipo de segurança que a abandonara desde que começara a trabalhar com Jack.

_- Agora você pode._

Ele disse, baixinho, suavemente. Deixando-se ficar ali, o silêncio pesando entre os dois, acalmando os pensamentos turbulentos. Ele a abraçou, finalmente sentindo o vazio e a solidão se dissiparem. Finalmente dando algum sentido àquela bagunça toda que era sua vida depois de Torchwood.

Ela trouxe sua mão para mais perto, sentindo o calor que emanava do corpo dele, virando sua cabeça e encostando-a no seu ombro, pairando, sentindo as respirações se cruzarem, antes de capturar os lábios e virar-se para aprofundar o beijo.

A urgência de esquecer, por ambas as partes, ditou o ritmo dos próximos movimentos. Ordenou que Owen a trouxesse mais para perto, que a apertasse junto ao seu corpo, sua língua vasculhando os cantos da boca rosada de Gwen, descobrindo sabores diferentes, que nunca experimentara antes.

Owen não podia lutar contra o sentimento avassalador que o tomava por inteiro quando estava perto daquela mulher. Quando a sentia, uma bola de energia quase explodindo por dentro, trancafiada em um relacionamento monótono, que não fazia jus à sua personalidade.

Owen a pegou no colo e a jogou contra a parede vidro, enquanto levantava a camisa desesperadamente. Suas mãos agarraram as coxas de Gwen, apertando e sentindo a carne macia que ele tanto desejara.

As mãos da morena se revezavam entre puxar seus cabelos e arranhar-lhe os ombros. A camisa azul que Gwen usava foi puxada de qualquer jeito para cima, um ou dois botões abertos com os dentes.

Não havia tempo ou força de vontade grande o bastante para refrear os instintos dos dois. Tudo o que queriam era perderem-se num mar de sensações e prazeres. Portanto, eles pularam a parte das carícias sem sentido, excitados ao máximo com a possibilidade de esquecerem quem eram e o que faziam naquela noite.

Quando Owen entrou bruscamente em Gwen, tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi soltar uma exclamação alta de surpresa. Seu corpo ansiava por tudo o que Owen podia lhe oferecer, e ela tremeu de ansiedade ao sentir a boca do homem tomar-lhe um seio, mordendo e sugando tão forte que ela não sabia se poderia esconder as marcas no dia seguinte.

O ritmo forte e intenso que ele empregava fazia com que ela se afastasse da parede por segundos antes de bater as costas novamente na parede de vidro. Aquilo a excitava e satisfazia tanto! Ela gemia e apertava o ombro de Owen, o mais forte que podia, para também marcar seu território.

O suor escorria entre os dois corpos, misturando-se e perdendo sua identidade. Os gemidos e murmúrios cada vez mais altos escalavam uma grande parede até se tornarem gritos que podiam ser ouvidos do corredor.

Seus corpos começaram a tremer e a Terra a girar mais rapidamente. Estrelas tomaram conta de seus olhos e uma névoa pairou em suas mentes, quando o gozo chegou, forte e quente, escorrendo por suas coxas e por suas almas.

Ficou difícil controlar a respiração, assim como a firmeza de suas pernas. Gwen foi lentamente largada no chão, escorregando pelo vidro, a pele em atrito com a parede gelada. Os dois ficaram parados por muito tempo, as bocas abertas encostadas, respirando o ar uma da outra, compartilhando o oxigênio.

Eles se completavam. Eles se pertenciam. E naquelas horas que passaram juntos, no grande apartamento de vidro, o resto do mundo não passava de luzes brilhantes, piscando ao longe. Tudo o que eles precisavam estava ali dentro, naquelas quatro paredes. E nos braços um do outro.

**FIM**


End file.
